


Slow Dancin'

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a quiet little get away, getting caught in the rain, leonard stealing reader away, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Leonard Mccoy has a little surprise for reader after a long day.





	Slow Dancin'

You sighed heavily and rubbed your face as you made your way down the quiet hospital hallway. You had just finished up a 12 hour surgery, you were exhausted to say the least. You changed out of your scrubs into your regular clothes and made your way out of the hospital.

Leonard, your boyfriend, had the day off today, so he had insisted on taking you to work that morning and picking you up after your shift. Completely hating driving through traffic, you gave no arguments. Feeling glad you took him up on the offer now, given how tired you felt. You made your way out to a bench outside after calling Bones to let him know to come pick you up.

You sat down heavily on a bench, enjoying the cool February afternoon Georgia air. You take in a deep breath and rest your head on your hand, dozing lightly. You were almost asleep, when you hear a soft shuffle of feet.

“Long day sweetheart?” Leonard asked softly as he squatted down and took your free hand and kissed it softly.

“Very long day.” You mumbled back even quieter, feeling your lips tug up into a smile at his gesture.

“Let’s get you to the car then, darlin.” Leonard chuckled, as he helped lift you from the bench and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, helping to support your weight. You leaned into his side and sigh contentedly. Leonard walked you to the car and held the door open for you as you slide inside, buckling your seat belt. Leonard then walked around and hopped into the driver’s seat and started the car and began to pull out of the hospital parking lot.

You sat in the passenger’s seat with the window partly down, dozing off as your hair blew in the breeze. You awoke fully when you felt the car lurch from a stop sign, and noticed you were going in a different direction from home.

“Len, where are we going?” You asked, slightly confused as you stared out the window at the open fields slowly coming into view. Bones just chuckled in response and glanced over at you in the seat.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out darlin.” Leonard teased while patting your leg softly. You just scowl at his reply and stick out your tongue, turning to look back out the window and take in the scenery.

Leonard pulled the car down a side road and drove for a little while longer before coming to a single tree in the middle of an open field. You quirk your eyebrow at how random Leonard is behaving but remain silent, hoping for an explanation.

“Close your eyes.” Leonard asked, as he looked over at you and turning off the car.

“Len, what in.. “ You started but were cut off.

“Come on Y/N, close em, it’ll be worth it, I promise.” Leonard says with a smile “when have I ever been wrong”

“Well there was that one time…” You teased lightly as you close your eyes.

“Uh huh, we’ve already discussed that many times, not wrong darlin.” Leonard said in defense, slightly huffy

“Whatever you say, Len.” you replied, you pulled the corners of your mouth up into a grin. Leonard exited the car and came around to your side and opened the door and took your hand gently and helped you out of the car. He waved his hand in front of your face to make sure that your eyes were closed.

“They’re closed Len, I promise.” You said exasperated.

“Can’t ever be too sure with you sweetheart.” Leonard stated from experience, as he began to lead you slowly by the hand. You just shrug your shoulders and nod in agreement.

“Alright, keep them closed.” Leonard said softly as he drops your hand, shuffling over and making some noise for a minute or two.

“Alright, open them.” Leonard said from a distance. You open your eyes slowly and let out a gasp. Bones was standing on a large picnic blanket with a basket set off to one side. There were roses in the center of the blanket, surrounded by small lit candles. You just stood there staring with your mouth wide open.

“Do you like it?” Leonard questioned, lowering his hands slightly at your silence.

“Oh Len…” you trailed off, still in awe “this is wonderful” you run over to Leonard and hop up into his arms in a hug and crash your lips onto his. Bones just laughs on your lips.

“Glad you like it darlin, hungry?” Leonard asked, letting you go and walking over to the basket “it’s not much but it’s the only thing that wouldn’t spoil.”

“It’s perfect Len, don’t apologize.” You replied as you walked over to him and took a sandwich and some chips from his hands. You sat by your roses and smelled them while you ate your sandwich. Leonard came over and sat beside you and leaned into you. You leaned back into him and kissed him on the cheek. You both ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying the view and watching the breeze dance through the grass in the field, as the sun was beginning to set.

“This is seriously perfect, Len.” You said quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Leonard put down the rest of his sandwich and smiled. He lifted himself up off the blanket and stretched his hand out to you.

“Darlin, we’re just getting started.” Leonard smiled down at you as you took his hand and lift yourself up with his help. You brush yourself off as Leonard walked over to his PADD and leaned over and maneuvered through a few screens. Soft notes begin to waft through the air. Immediately recognizing it, tears pricked your eyes.

“Oh Len.. you remembered.” You said softly, trying not to full on cry.

“Of course I did sweetheart, how could I ever forget the first song we ever danced to?” Leonard said with a twinkle in his eye. Bones pulled you close, and wrapped his arms around your lower waist and lowered his head close to your ear and began to sing.

_And we just flow together when the lights are low. Shadows dancing all across the wall. The music’s playing so soft and slow. The rest of the world so far away and small. When we’re slow dancing, swaying to the music. Slow dancing, just me and my girl. Slow dancing, swaying to the music. No one else in the whole wide world..._

Leonard began to move your hips back and forth with his arms, moving the both of you into small circles. You couldn’t hold back your tears anymore as they began to slip down your cheek. He kissed the side of your neck as he continued to sing, looking into your eyes.

_Hold me, oh, hold me. Don’t ever let me go. As we dance together in the dark. There’s so much love in this heart of mine. You whisper to me “hold me tight”. You’re the one I thought I’d never find and now were.. Slow dancing, swaying to the music. Slow dancing, just me and my girl. Slow dancing, swaying to the music. No one else in the whole wide world..._

The song continued to play in the background as you take Leonards face into your hands and planted your lips on his, stopping his singing. Pulling away from the kiss, Leonard has a huge grin on his face.

“So you really enjoyed it then?” Leonard asked, still smiling, dipping you gently.

“Oh Len, I don’t know what to say. This is all just so perfect, thank you.” You replied as you wipe your face on your sleeve.

“Good, because I have one more surprise. Close your eyes one last time.” Leonard requested. You shut your eyes this time without hesitation and hear Bones shuffling around once more.

“Ok open them.” Leonard said. You open your eyes and are confused when you don’t see him anymore, till the top of his head catches your eye. Leonard is down on the blanket, on one knee, holding a tiny box. You gasp and bring your hands up to your mouth.

“Y/N Y/L/N, I love you with all my all my heart and with everything I am. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Leonard asked as he opened and lifted the box up to you. You could only nod in reply, being unable to speak, as tears streamed down your face. Bones got up off of his knee and placed the ring on your finger, and pulled you in and crashed his lips onto yours.

“You’ve made me the happiest man alive Y/N.” Leonard said softly as he brushed his thumbs across your cheeks, wiping your tears away. You nuzzled your cheek into his hands and pulled him close, giving him the biggest hug you could manage.

“I love you so much Len. I’m looking forward to forever.” You say quietly, barely able to speak.

“Me too darlin.” Leonard replied, looking deep into your eyes and giving you a loving smile “me too” and he pulled you in for another set of soft kisses.

It was then that the sky began to darken quickly and lightning began to dance across the sky. Leonard pulled away from from the kiss, keeping your face in his hands and stared up at the sky and scowled as rain droplets began to fall softly on the blanket.

“What a way to ruin a perfect night.” Leonard grumped sourly.

“Ruin it? This is perfect Len.” You replied, taking his hands into yours and leading him away from the blanket as the rain started to come down harder. You pulled Leonard away from underneath the tree and kissed him deeply as the rain began to fall over you both.

You pulled away from the kiss and run both of your hands through Leonards hair, mussing it and making it stand on end. You pull your hands up to your face and suppress a laugh at how funny he looks. Leonard just pulls a face and scowls.

“You’ll pay for that!” Leonard growled, with a gleam in his eye. You yelped and took off running for the tree, the only sanctuary in the open field. You’re quick, but Leonard has longer legs and quickly catches up to you and wraps his arms around your waist and holds you tight as he spins the both of you around. Leonard spun you around and crashed his lips onto yours once more as the rain begins to pour down now, completely soaking you both. You pull away from the kiss and wipe the rain from Bones face and give him a warm smile.

“This has been the best night of my life Len. I love you.” You said as you run your hand through his dripping hair.

“I love you too Y/N, more than anything.” Leonard said softly, looking deep into your eyes and gave you a quick kiss “ but we better head back, before we both catch our deaths out here”

“Always the worrier, eh Len” You teased gently, poking Leonard in the arm.

“Better get used to it darlin.” Leonard replied with a satisfied smile. You laughed as you make your way over to the blanket as the two of you began to pack your wet belongings into the trunk of the car. Leonard opened your door for you as you tumble inside, thankful to get out of the rain. Leonard slid in the driver’s side and started the car. Leonard took your hand into his and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly, and running his thumb over your ring before he turns back to the wheel and begins to drive the two of you home.


End file.
